chaospsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer
The Slayer skill is a skill that is based around PvM (Player vs Monster), players kill monsters they are assigned to by slayer masters in order to gain slayer experience, if players wish to receive a different assignment they can do so by cancelling their current one. With the slayer points that you receive, you can spend them on slayer experience or you can purchase items from the Slayer Points Store that's provided by each slayer master: Vannaka, Duradel, Kuradel and Sumona. Slayer Equipment Using the Slayer Gem will let you teleport to all of the Slayer Masters. It also will tell you how many monsters you have left on your current assigment. You can also find more information In the quest tab under slayer about your current slayer task. By using the slayer Gem on another player, will let you be able to have a duo slayer partner. This lets you kill monsters faster with getting the same xp. This will also let you get rewards from the duo Slayer Shop. Slayer Masters Turael Turael is a Slayer Master that requires a combat level of 3 to use. This is the first Slayer Master you use in order to begin your skilling with slayer. He gives out low level monsters to players to get them started with the Slayer skill. He can be found in Burthorpe in a small square building. You can use the Slayer Gem to teleport to him. Mazchna Random words to test the space in which im going to add content this is for use of the wiki writer to see and to uphold the value of the wiki edit and that one day you can be true to your self if you have any questions as the duck on the side of the road. Vannaka Random words to test the space in which im going to add content this is for use of the wiki writer to see and to uphold the value of the wiki edit and that one day you can be true to your self if you have any questions as the duck on the side of the road. Chaeldar Random words to test the space in which im going to add content this is for use of the wiki writer to see and to uphold the value of the wiki edit and that one day you can be true to your self if you have any questions as the duck on the side of the road. Nieve Random words to test the space in which im going to add content this is for use of the wiki writer to see and to uphold the value of the wiki edit and that one day you can be true to your self if you have any questions as the duck on the side of the road. Duradel Random words to test the space in which im going to add content this is for use of the wiki writer to see and to uphold the value of the wiki edit and that one day you can be true to your self if you have any questions as the duck on the side of the road. Slayer Rewards Shop Skillcape